I Just Want You
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: An unbearably warm summer night leads to heartfelt revelations and much more. Alternate Universe.


Author's Note: I have *many* headcanons for this particular ship. One that amuses me greatly is that when it's especially warm, Vanessa does not want to let Caliban out of their bed. That's essentially what inspired this.

* * *

I Just Want You

Vanessa Ives groaned quietly as she flung the sheets of her bed away from her body.

Summers in London were not typically so humid, but for some reason: this season the city had been hit hard.

Sighing, Vanessa sat up, taking a moment to twist her long hair into a messy bun so that it no longer stuck to her neck. Though she was wearing her thinnest nightgown, she still felt unbearably warm, which made it impossible to sleep comfortably.

Deciding that the best course of action was to head to the kitchen to get some ice, Vanessa got out of bed and began the trek downstairs.

As she passed the parlor, she noticed that she was not the only one awake. Caliban was sitting on the couch, reading.

Normally, she would found this utterly charming, but with the heat wave that was affecting the city, the fact that he had a fire going in the hearth and was dressed entirely in black made her blurt: "Have you lost sense of your faculties?!"

Startled, Caliban dropped the book and turned to see her standing in the doorway. "Vanessa!" His gold eyes went wide at seeing her in such a state of undress, and a blush crossed over his striking features. "Why are you not in bed?"

"Because it is sweltering upstairs!" though she wanted to move towards him, she didn't fancy stepping into the additional warmth of the room due to the fire.

At this, Caliban rose, walking towards her instead. "I do not feel the elements in the same manner as most."

"Well we _mere_ mortals are not so blessed," she crossed her arms over her chest.

He chuckled wryly. "I would not call my condition a blessing…although I suppose in this case, it could be."

She raked her gaze over him slowly, looking for even the slightest hint of discomfort. To her chagrin: there was none. "At this moment I would trade anything in order to not perspire."

"Come," he extended a hand out to her. "I'm afraid I can do nothing about the heat, but I can get you some ice to cool down with."

His affectionate expression made it very difficult to remain upset, and she only hesitated for a second before placing her hand within his.

His fingers closed around hers, and she had to stifle a gasp: his cool touch felt heavenly against her much hotter skin.

She swallowed harshly as he began to lead her towards the kitchen. Suddenly she wanted nothing more than to have those hands all over her body, and she flushed at the improper thoughts that began to invade her mind.

Determined to not have the situation turn awkward, she struck up conversation: "Do you often read when the rest of the world is sleeping?"

He nodded. "I do not require much in the way of rest, which, again, is courtesy of Victor. Luckily your library is vast."

"I'll be sure to keep update it regularly, then. I want nothing but your comfort while you stay."

"A gesture for which I'm eternally grateful," he looked over at her, and she was struck by the tenderness in his unusually colored eyes. "Perhaps more than you realize. I've never truly had a home."

She stopped, turned, and took his other hand within hers. "Your home is with me now."

Their gazes locked, and once again: the summer heat did Vanessa no favors. In fact, the desire that she felt for him increased considerably.

Caliban ducked his head bashfully, unaccustomed to the lustful expression that was forming on his companion's face. He stared at their hands for a moment, and then murmured: "Do you realize that you're the only woman who has never recoiled at my touch?"

She stepped closer, reaching out and curling her fingers beneath his chin in order to tilt his head up. "I never will."

"Vanessa…" he inhaled shakily and tugged away, effectively breaking the spell between them as he walked into the kitchen. "You should not make promises that you cannot keep."

She stood alone for a moment in the hall, taken aback by his change in demeanor. Frustration bubbled up inside her and she stalked in after him. "What makes you believe I will break that promise?!"

He was now standing in front of the ice box, but he looked over his shoulder at her with an equally irritated expression. "The sad truth of the matter, Miss Ives, is that no woman could find this beautiful," he gestured at his face and then the rest of his form.

His return to formal address stung. Blinking away tears that suddenly sprung to her eyes, Vanessa moved forward, reaching across him and closing the door to the ice box. "I am not like other women, Caliban. You know this quite well."

"You are…without a doubt, the most amazing, beautiful woman I've had the pleasure to get to know, Vanessa," his expression softened. "And I love you. But it does not change the fact—

"Wait," she held up a finger to his lips. "Go back. Did you just tell me that you love me?"

He flushed considerably, but swallowed and nodded. "Yes I believe I did."

Their eyes locked, and there was a short pause before they both threw caution to the wind and reached for each other.

Vanessa was not sure if his mouth found hers or vice versa, but quickly realized that she did not care. All that mattered was that he was _finally_ in her arms, embracing her in a manner that proved just how deep his feelings for her ran.

Though his lips were cool against her own, the kiss he bestowed was full of passion that she was quickly swept away by.

She wound her arms around his neck, responding to his ardent attentions with playful nips at his mouth, tracing the outline beseechingly with her tongue until he granted her entry.

A low, sensual sounding moan escaped him as the kiss deepened, and she made a startled sound when he abruptly lifted her up in his arms and began to carry her out of the kitchen.

She tugged back for air, locking her legs around his waist for balance. "And just where are you taking me now?"

He laughed softly. "The library, but mainly to put out the fire, as I doubt we want this house going up in flames."

"Wise idea," she smirked and held on, but dipped her head in order to dart kisses along the shape of his jaw.

He somehow made it into the library without dropping her (a small miracle considering the distracting effect she was having on him), and carefully set her back on her feet so he could douse the fire in the hearth.

She studied him intently as he carefully put back the book he had been reading earlier and then knelt down to throw a small jug of water over the flames.

Once he was finished in his task, he stood and looked back over at her, and even in the dim light his eyes seemed to blaze.

Her heart started thundering in her chest as he moved back towards her, her lips parting in anticipation when he snaked an arm around her waist and drew her close.

When his mouth claimed hers this time: the kiss they shared was languid, but just as intense as their first.

Her hands moved up to frame his face, a soft sigh escaping when he nibbled at her lower lip and circled his arms around her protectively.

She traced along the scar that began at the edge of his skull and traversed down along the side of his face, memorizing the pattern with her fingers.

It felt so _right_ : being held in his strong arms as they continued their embrace, their true feelings for each other bubbling to the surface.

He slowly pulled away to catch his breath and caressed lightly over her cheek. "Vanessa…before this escalates to the point of no return, there's something I should warn you about."

"What is it?" Concern filled her gaze and she caught one of his hands within hers, squeezing reassuringly.

"The scars…they are not only on my face." Despite the intimate kiss they had just shared, he colored significantly. "They are all over."

"As in…your entire body?" she queried.

He nodded.

Carefully, so not to startle him too much, she reached for the top button to his shirt.

Caliban inhaled sharply as Vanessa slowly undid each button, until the garment could be pushed off his broad shoulders.

He hesitated momentarily before tugging his arms out of the sleeves, and stood there, feeling entirely exposed even though he was only half-naked, terrified of what her reaction would be.

She took both of his hands within hers and then guided him over towards the window that allowed moonlight to filter into the room so she could see the extent of his scars more clearly.

The most livid stretched across his clavicle, while another ran down the center of his chest and stopped right above his navel. She spotted the start of another at the edge of his hipbone, but it disappeared under the waistline of his pants and she knew better than to ask him to get rid of those just yet. There was an additional, smaller scar that traveled right over his heart, and yet another that curved along the shape of his shoulder.

"Will you turn around for me?" she whispered.

He did so, allowing her to see the smaller scars on his back. The most prominent was one that decorated his right shoulder-blade.

She reached out and trailed her fingers over the raised flesh. "Do you want my honest opinion?"

It was all he could do to not tremble under her touch. "I'd ask for nothing less."

Gently, she turned him around to face her, raking her eyes languidly over his bare torso. Despite the flaws that he was so self-conscious about, his pale skin and the definition of his chest and abdomen made for a very attractive image.

Vanessa placed her hands on his arms, drawing him towards her and reveling in the cool temperature of his flesh. "I know you've told me countless times that you consider yourself hideous, but nothing could be further from the truth. You are _beautiful._ And to be fair: I've always found you attractive."

"What?" He blinked rapidly at her response.

She chuckled at his befuddled expression. "Is it really so difficult to believe that I would think so?"

He glanced at the floor, ashamed when he replied: "Yes, actually."

"Oh Caliban," her heart clenched in pity, and she allowed her hands to wander until they rested right over his heart.

He sighed heavily and placed his hands right above hers, and then slowly brought his gaze back to her own. "I don't deserve you…"

"Yes, you do," her tone was adamant. "I love you for all that you are…and I feel that our very souls have somehow entwined," she inhaled shakily before continuing, emotion evident in her voice. "When you came and found me – when you rescued me from that creature who desired my entire being, all I could feel was relief. Because it was _you_ that came for me."

"I will _always_ come for you, Vanessa…no matter what obstacles may stand in my way," he murmured.

Her heart fluttered in her chest. "I know you will." She then reached out, weaved her fingers into his hair, and tugged him forward for another kiss.

He drew her as close as possible into his arms, basking in the warmth of her skin against his.

As the embrace deepened, Vanessa guided his hands towards the front of her nightgown, hoping that he would understand the hint and take some initiative.

To her delight, he did: untying the ribbon that held the front of the gown together.

The second his fingers came in contact with her flesh, she let out a startled gasp, which made him immediately pull his hands back.

"I'm sorry! I know my hands are colder than a normal—

"I don't want normal. I want _you_." She brought his hands back to her chest. "And your hands feel _amazing_ , especially tonight."

He saw the lust simmering in her gaze and gulped. "I sense that there will be little arguing on the matter?"

"You sense correctly," she grinned and bridged what little space still remained between them to capture his mouth with hers yet again.

This time, he didn't hesitate at all before returning the kiss with equal intensity.

* * *

Vanessa squealed happily when Caliban scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the library.

She had no idea _how_ they made it up the stairs in to her bedroom without crashing into anything, but then again: he did have enhanced senses.

Her nightgown was whisked over her head, and she focused on the task of divesting him of the rest of his clothing before they fell back on the bed.

He pulled away to gaze down at her, taking in the sight of the woman he loved with features flushed from passion. Her dark hair had come completely loose of the bun it had been in, and made a stark contrast against the crisp white pillows. She was staring up at him with barely contained desire apparent in her bright blue eyes, and that was enough to make the nerves start swirling around in his stomach again.

"Vanessa…I," he breathed in slowly to calm down. "I have no idea what I'm doing. It's been…some time since..."

"It's perfectly okay," she soothed, her fingers inching gradually up along his spine. "I…haven't had much experience with this either. At least: I haven't had much _pleasant_ experience."

"Forgive me if I find that _very_ difficult to believe," he arched an eyebrow skeptically.

"It's true!" she chuckled, and then blushed slightly. "In fact, it is not an exaggeration when I say that while I've experienced sex, I've never _really_ made love."

"There's a difference?"

"I would like to think so," she twisted so they could both lie on their sides, face-to-face. "It's one thing to open your body up to someone but to open your heart…your soul, your entire _being,_ that's much more…" she paused and bit at her lower lip. "Terrifying."

Moved by her honesty, he reached out and trailed his fingers lightly along her cheek. "I'm terrified too."

"Then perhaps we should not fight it…perhaps we should be terrified," she leaned up and brushed her mouth ever-so-lightly against his. "All that matters is that we navigate this unknown territory together."

"If that is what you wish," he murmured, his hands threading into her hair.

"It is," she smiled, slinging a leg over his and pressing her body close.

They embraced with growing ardor, hands wandering avidly over bare skin as Caliban turned and pinned Vanessa between his body and the mattress.

His mouth strayed from hers in order to shower affectionate kisses down her throat while his talented fingers slid over the curve of her hip, then up along her side.

She arched instinctively into his cool touch, gasping when his lips wandered and continued their intoxicating trek along her skin.

He took his time, nipping and teasing at her flesh as he discovered the areas where she was more sensitive.

She cried out when he lavished special attention to her breasts, her hands fisting in the silk of his hair when the sensation of his mouth became nearly unbearable.

She swore she felt him smirk before he moved on, and then he delved even lower and it became impossible to think at all.

Eventually he stopped driving her mad with pleasure long enough to let her catch her breath, and she eagerly took advantage of the respite to flip their positions and trap him under her.

The sudden movement was enough to momentarily stun him, and he stared up at her with wide, golden eyes. "Vanessa, what…" he trailed off when she dipped her head and pressed a light kiss to the scar along his clavicle.

"Let me worship you," she muttered, her tongue laving at the hollow of his throat.

"I'm not about to stop you," he managed, his breath catching when she travelled down the length of his torso.

Vanessa was deliberate in devoting proper time to each scar, hoping that Caliban would understand that what he thought of as hideous; she truly found beautiful. After all: the scars were a part of him, and she loved every bit of who he was.

It was when she paid particular attention to the one that crossed over his hip-bone that he nearly lost it altogether, and he growled out her name in a sensual manner that caused her to look up at him.

He abruptly sat up, drawing her onto his lap as he caught her lips in a demanding kiss, his hands inching up her spine before tangling into her hair.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the embrace with just as much fervor as he once again turned the tides and bore her back on the bed.

He pulled back to ask permission with a glance. She answered with a nod and arched her hips towards his, elated when he didn't hesitate and joined them together with a fluid thrust.

Her head fell back, her eyes fluttering closed as a wanton moan escaped her. It felt so perfectly _wonderful_ to finally be one with the man that she considered her soulmate.

They both were quiet as they adjusted to the unfamiliar and grew attuned to each other's breathing.

Vanessa felt Caliban's ice-laced touch graze gently over her cheek and opened her eyes to find him gazing at her with a romantic expression.

Her heart leapt at the sight, and she wasted little time in tugging him down into a kiss that encouraged the motion of their entangled bodies.

The world around them seemed to melt away as they built a steady rhythm, Vanessa locking her legs around his waist to anchor them together as passion spiraled out of control.

She clawed at his back when their motions lost grace, and Caliban hissed softly, though the pain meant little. All that mattered was that Vanessa was _his_ , just as he was _hers_ , and it was not long at all before they reached completion in every sense of the word.

* * *

The Next Morning…

Vanessa was lulled out of a very pleasant slumber when Caliban's hands began to wander lazily over her body.

She opened her eyes to find him gazing at her intently, a fond smile on his face as he continued in his ministrations.

"What are you doing?" she yawned, stretching against him and curling closer.

"At the moment? Mapping constellations along your skin, apparently," he chuckled, tracing an invisible figure in the valley between her breasts. "I didn't notice all these freckles in the dark last night."

She stared up at him, admiring how handsome he looked with tousled hair and an untroubled expression. The thought that she had finally brought some happiness into his life made her heart flutter and she reached up to brush away an errant strand that was falling into his eyes. "I didn't notice that you have hints of red in your hair."

"Really? I never noticed that myself. Then again, I don't care for mirrors."

"Neither do I," she confessed, her fingers straying so she could trail them along the scar on his face, which was rapidly becoming her favorite.

Her comment caused him to tilt his head curiously. "Why do you not like mirrors?"

Vanessa sighed. "I've always found my reflection to be somewhat alarming…I blame my eyes. They're…unnaturally large."

"Your eyes are beautiful, along with the rest of you," he whispered, pressing a light kiss to her forehead.

"I'm not sure such a compliment counts when you are naked and in bed with me."

"They were the first feature I noticed, actually," he went back to his constellation mapping. "I had never seen such kind eyes."

"Yours drew me in as well…such an unusual color," she murmured.

"You called them _beautiful_. I think it was in that moment that I fell in love with you."

Her breath caught at the admission and she leaned in to catch his mouth in a tender kiss.

He gathered her further into his arms, deepening the embrace and shifting in order to pin her under him.

Vanessa draped her arms over Caliban's shoulders, teasing at his lips as his strong form settled against hers.

His cool skin was a perfect balm to her much warmer flesh, so she pulled back to mutter: "By the way, if this heat continues, expect to not spend much time outside of bed."

He laughed, kissed her again, and there was little in the way of talking for quite some time.

The End


End file.
